Kick her Bleep!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: A Mary Sue had came in Konoha! OH NO! Now what would the girls do about it? Try to win the boys back of course! [NejiTen, SasuSaku, InoShikaTem, ZakuKin, NaruHina] Warning: Mary sue blaghness!
1. Kick her ass!

**Disclaimer: **… (T-T)…

**Summary: **A girl had entered the gates of Konoha, but not just any girl. SHE'S A MARY SUE! OH NO! Now… All the Naruto Guys are drooling over her, and the girls are… jealous! Oh how sad. And what do the girls do? Try to get the guys back by… _seducing _**and **_flirting_. Main NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Warning: **Some swearing… and Mary Sue blaghness!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"NEJI! COME ON! COME SEE! COME QUICK!" Lee called, Neji and Tenten stopped from training, with their kunais still linked to each other. They separated, as the two continued to stare at Lee.

"What now?" Neji groaned.

"I'VE FOUND THE PERFECT GIRL!" Lee said, all starry-eyed. "Lee, I don't think Sakura's perfect at all." Neji stated.

"No, no, no! She's not Sakura-chan!" Lee said with a smile of his. Tenten widened her eyes, and then it turned to be full of pity. "Poor girl."

"Poor girl? Who, Sakura-chan? Yes, I know that she would be heart broken, knowing that her one true love desires somebody else but-…"

"No, I meant the girl you like." Tenten grinned. Lee ignored her and turned to Neji. "Come on, Neji! You can't miss this!"

Neji decided to give up, Lee won't let him pass this anyway. Lee anxiously shoved Neji's head to where he's staring at. Neji's eyes went wide.

Tenten decided to also look, she's getting impatient. "What the hell is it anyway?" She was surprised at what she saw.

There's a girl, with all the ninja guys (You know, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, etc., etc.) behind her, following her every step. She also saw that Neji and Lee had joined, with drool coming out of their mouths. Her eyes narrowed, "how am I gonna train _now_? Aw, this sucks. I guess I have to go home then. Damn it." She cursed as she grabbed her weapons, and then grabbed her bag, and left.

She was walking while yawning at the same time. While she was walking, she heard a rumbling sound. "That wasn't my stomach, I hope." Tenten muttered to herself, as the rumbling grew louder and louder.

"I have a feeling that this is not good." Tenten uttered when…

"TEN-CHAN!" A horde of girl ninjas had crushed on her. "TEN-CHAN, DO YOU KNOW! DO YOU KNOW! DO YOU KNOW!"

"Oh... About what?" Tenten groaned.

"ABOUT HAURVA TAT!" Ino screamed. "Uh, Haurva Tat?"

"Yes, Haurva Tat!"

"Who the hell is Haurva Tat?"

"She's like the prettiest girl and…" Sakura was halted by Tenten. "Oh you mean _that _girl. Haurva Tat is her name?" She scoffed with a leer. "Lousy name."

"We know." They answered, seriously, they're so stern.

"… Er, what's with those furious looks?" Tenten asked. "I want Naruto-kun **back**!" Hinata shouted, from all the girls, Hinata has the most enraged expression. Man, you can't really piss her off. "Tenten, we need your help." Sakura stated, Tenten doesn't like that tone of hers.

"All of us are already trying our best to catch the others attention! Now… if you would make your appearance **change**, it would be a lot of transformation." Ino explained. Tenten widened her eyes. "Ch-Changes? L-like what?" She stammered, all girls surrounding her started to grin evilly. "Like your hair, as an example." Temari taunted.

Tenten's eyes felt like their gonna bulge out of their sockets. "No way!" She answered.

"Oh, we're not asking you…" Sakura paused. "We're **forcing **you!"

Tenten stepped back, and then run away. "You can't run away! I have the Byakugan!" Hinata called out, she knew _that_. But she wouldn't loose this battle without a fight. Nah-ah, she ain't gonna act all girly for the guys to come back. Uh-uh, she won't let that happen. She sprinted, when she saw Ichiraku. Yes, she's kinda hungry. She went inside, only to see the guys and Haurva Tat there. (**iA-yOh: **In this story, Ichiraku is **big**! Tables, chairs, not anymore the counter-table)

She sat in one of the tables, as she panted heavily. Ayame came strolling towards her. "Good Afternoon, may I take your order?" Ayame asked with a smile across her face. Tenten smiled back, "chicken ramen would be great!"

Meanwhile, she caught a glimpse of the girls outside, staring at her intently. Gesturing her to interfere the conversations between Haurva Tat and the guys, she shook her head, and then mouthed a 'no.'

She read Ino's lips, "we're going in!" Ino mouthed; Tenten slapped her forehead with a hand. "Oh damn, why do I have to be in this situation."

Ayame came with her order, and placed it at the table. Tenten thanked her, while Ayame left. Tenten stared at the girls coming in, each rewarding Haurva Tat a glare. They went for Tenten's table, as she groaned. "What do you guys want now?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, come on, join us!"

"I **won't**!" Tenten argued, leaving her ramen and bill. "Good**bye**, girls! I'm gonna train!" Tenten bid, and walked away, but as she does. A foot had tripped her, she fell on her stomach. She looked back, and saw the foot belonged to… Haurva Tat? Tenten caught that evil glimpse in her eyes.

Tenten glared. "Oh, are you all right?" Haurva asked. Tenten gasped, she's… PLASTIC!

"I'm fine, don't worry." Tenten answered, with a fake smile. Now, she knows what this Haurva Tat's intention. She's not nice and perfect at all! She's a mean bastard who wants boys drooling over her. Tenten's rage overflowed, but she managed **not** to let her real emotions out. She'll do it, her way. Training. Yes, training has always calmed Tenten down.

She wants so badly to train, she went out with a grunt.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

_That bleep! I hate that… that Haurva Tat! She's completely deceiving the guys! But still… I'm sure that she won't succeed with the living blocks of ice! I'm sure of tha-… _But before, Tenten could even finish her reverie; she saw it! She saw _it_. You don't know what? Well…

There… standing. Neji and Haurva Tat embracing each other… and it seems like they're enjoying it. Dark aura started to emit from Tenten, and it was deadly and dangerous! Her fist automatically breaking the very thick, I mean **very**, **very**, **_very_** thick log. You know; the one Lee kicks. The thick log broke into millions of pieces. She caught a piece of wood in her hand, it's very sharp, but she dissolved it to ashes as she clutched her fist.

_That sick son of a-…HAURVA TAT DAMN YOUR SEXY BODY! DAMN YOUR BLONDE HAIR! DAMN YOUR RED, RED LIPS! DAMN YOUR EVERYTHING! _Tenten cursed in her head. She could've screamed it before Haurva Tat's perfect face, splattering her saliva all over her, but she can't do that. Who knows, she might be killed by _dumb guys_.

She walked away slowly, yes. She has made up her mind… She's gonna join the girls.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right, Tenten. We know you made the right decision." Ino mused, while she nodded back. "Now what shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, we gotta make the guys fall for us by _flirting _with them." Ino explained.

"WHAT! FLIRTING!" Tenten screamed.

"Of course."

Tenten growled, but then again just nodded. For the sake of Neji, she would! "Of course we shall fix ourselves. We got to look… sexy. We got to look… beautiful! Wild! And extremely seducing."

Tenten widened her eyes in what Ino had said. They. Had. To. Seduce. Damn!

"All right, it's done. Now… we need a motto." Sakura said.

"I know…" they all turned to Hinata. She was grinning evilly and her lethal aura molded behind her. "Let's kick her ass." Hinata spat out, while the others stared at her weirdly. She's really determined. "YEAH!" Ino answered.

"Wait! Girls!" Kin (**iA-yOh: **I brought her back from the dead) stated. They turned. "Look what I found…"

Kin flipped a large book. In what they saw… their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Haurva Tat. Her name… it doesn't make sense at first but then…

"Haurva Tat…" Ino muttered.

"Means…" Sakura continued, still in shock.

"In Near Eastern Mythology… it means…" Hinata stated.

Tenten gasped. "Perfect."

Everybody was silent for a while. When… "Oh shit."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **How was it? Yes, I know it's boring… but please… review! I would appreciate that. You can flame me if you want…


	2. More Reinforcements!

**Disclaimer: **I don't. But I can **somehow **draw it. SOMEHOW.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right, Tenten. You've done MUCH worse than this. You're a kunoichi. A ninja would do anything just to accomplish the victory in a mission. Now, this would be a piece of cake." Tenten encouraged herself, facing a full-length mirror, with a **horrible**, as she call it, thing in her hands.

Her lips quivered. "WAAA! I CAN'T DO THIS!" She fell on her knees and threw the short mini skirt, and tube top across the room. "Damn 'seducing', pieces of junk!" She cursed and stared at herself at the mirror. She was waaay not like this Haurva Tat! Uh-uh. But… she wondered, **if **she would really do this, could she match her beauty? Perhaps.

She held the wretched thing again. "Here goes." She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Tenten! Tenten! Are you all right?" Sakura called while banging her fist on Tenten's apartment.

"I WON'T GO OUT! I WON'T! AAAAAAH!" Tenten screamed.

"Tenten…" Sakura called.

They waited for a few minutes in silence. Still, Tenten won't open the door. "THAT'S IT!"

BANG! Crash!…

Hinata broke down the door, and growled. "I CAN'T WAIT FOREVER!" She yelled, others widened their eyes. "Erm…"

They found a girl in a corner that looks like she's sulking or something. "Err… Ma'am. Could you tell us where Tenten is?" The girl continued to brood, while she hugged her knees against her chest. "Err… Ma'am? Are you all right?"

"I am **not **all right." She answered after long silence. "T-Tenten?"

Finally, the girl showed her face. "I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! DO YOU SEE THIS! DO YOU SEE ME!" The girl, who is Tenten, pointed to herself. The others gasped. "I AM THE WEAPONS MISTRESS! THE… THE… THE TOUGH KUNOICHI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOOK LIKE THIS! DO YOU SEE IT! IT'S HORRIBLE, I TELL YOU!" Tentne screamed, while standing up. Everybody was too dumbfounded to react.

And then everybody grinned. "Tenten…" They paused. "You look **perfect**!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I'm getting uncomfortable, guys." Tenten mumbled, as perverted eyes stick to her. "Just relax, Tenten. You look fine."

"Not with this God damn short skirt, and so darn small top, and this (censored)ing high-heeled sandals." Tenten cursed.

"You look fine." Ino repeated.

"I **don't**." She insisted.

"You look **fine**."

Tenten's gonna snap. "I DON'T, YOU BLIND, INCONSIDERATE MORTALS!"

Everybody stared at her weirdly. She laughed nervously, "sorry."

"I found them," Hinata muttered while her Byakugan activated. "Their in the forest."

"Great! Let's find them!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Haurva Tat smiled as she stood before the boys. Before she could say anything…

"EAT DIRT, SLUT!" A voice rang, and Haurva Tat's face went flat on the ground, while Temari, Ino, and Hinata jumped over her. The guys gasped as they saw the situation.

"Who are you girls?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you stupid guys recognize us?" Kin asked, particularly facing Zaku. The boys shook their heads, while Tenten slapped her forehead.

"It's me, Tenten." Tentne stated.

Lee and Neji looked at each other, Lee laughed while Neji smirked. "Look, lady! Tenten wouldn't wear that! Besides, if "you're" Tenten, why would you wear such thing? Besides, you're **no match **for Haurva Tat-sama!" Neji said.

Tenten got mad by this, being talked to like _that_? Oh she's mad! **Very** mad! Furious! Exasperated! Extremely enraged! "Guess what, Neji! You can spar with Lee now, BECASE I'M SICK OF YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Tenten roared and stormed away.

"Great going, Hyuuga!" Temari crossed her arms.

Neji blinked.

"Damn! I can't believe we did this? I'm out!" Kin said, giving up.

"Me too."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm out too."

Soon the girls all gave up. Hinata's back to her self. "I-I'm s-sorry f-for w-what happened." She stammered and walked away.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

The girls left, leaving the guys and Haurva Tat alone.

Meanwhile…

_That **jerk**! I never want to see him again!_ Tenten thought, her fists clutched. She changed into her normal clothes again, and decided to train, when she's at the training grounds… She was surprised to see somebody!

NEJI!

….………………………………………

I'm just kidding! It's Gai.

Gai sighed loudly, which is unusual for him. He looked up to see Tenten. "TENTEN!" he called.

Tenten wondered as of why he seems so sad.

"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?" She asked.

"OH TENTEN! I'M AFRAID TO TELL THAT… THAT TEAM GAI IS BECOMING AWFULLY WRETCHED!"

"Why?"

"TENTEN! DON'T YOU SEE! I INVITED LEE A WHILE AGO TO TRAIN, BUT HE TURNED ME DOWN! NEJI AND LEE HAVEN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO GO TRAINING HERE!" Gai yelled.

Tenten frowned, this is **major **now. It isn't funny anymore.

"I agree," a voice came.

Kurenai came in their training ground. "Kiba and even Shino are drooling over that Haurva Tat!"

And then Asuma and Kakashi came. "Us too!"

"Naruto and Sasuke ditched me!"

"And Shikamaru and Chouji also! Can you believe it?"

Now, Tenten's seriously furious. She grasped a kunai to let her fury out. "Everybody take cover." Tenten mumbled.

Gai 'eep'ed, and quickly hid behind a tree. Every teacher raised a brow, but decided to follow him. And then…

Weapons started to fly around! Chucking everything!

"Whoa! So this is how the weapons mistress got angry!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, not really! That's just _Phase 1._ If she goes in _Phase 5,_ We're doomed!" Gai explained.

After Tenten's "Phase 1" was finished. She panted heavily as she punched the ground. "Tenten, why?" Gai asked.

Tenten turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei" Pause. "Help me."

"Help?"

"Help me get Neji and Lee back!" She smirked.

Gai nodded. "Can I join?" Kurenai asked with a grin. "I want my students back too."

The other two Jounnins agreed to join also.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Tenten!" Temari and the other girls called. "We heard you're planning to get the guys back again!"

Tenten smiled warmly. "Yeah."

Tenten grinned. "But this time, we have more reinforcements."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **WAAA! Sorry for the boring chapter. I know, I'm stupid! Stupid me, stupid me! –Bangs head on a wall- Oh yeah, reviews?


End file.
